


Catch Me, Fall

by glasgow_blue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	Catch Me, Fall

Title: Catch Me, Fall  
Pairing: Boyd/Bloom  
Disclaimer: I. Am. Making. This. Shit. Up.  
Word Count: 130, per usual

The whole thing was Bloom's idea and it seemed like a good one --at the time. Here on the side of a mountain, though, Billy’s not too keen to fling himself off and trust the chute to stop the splattering.

“I'll, ah, 'jes meet you at the bottom, then.”

Orlando smiles and Billy knows the look. It's useless to fight the tackle and they tumble into space. Freefall. Roaring wind. The sky is on bottom. And someone is screaming like a little girl.

There is groping, on the way down. And lips on his earlobe. And a kiss that steals his breath with the speed of sound. Then a spine-crunching jerk and he's flying upwards, back to the cliff.

Below, Orlando tucks, rolls, and comes out in a swan dive.  



End file.
